What is DBR?
Dead by Roblox is an asymmetrical horror game that is being developed by lebronfruit#1270 or bromeri on Roblox. It is meant to be a recreation of the popular game, Dead by Daylight. How do you play? When you first load up the game you will be taken to the main menu where you will have to decide playing as survivor, and attempting to escape the evil killers trials, or playing as the ruthless killer to sacrifice the survivors before they escape. Survivor: Your main objective as a survivor is to locate and repair 5 generators scattered all along the map. In doing so, the exit gates will be powered and you open them to escape. However, during this process there is a killer that is here to stop you from doing so. You can take 2 hits before going down, and after you get picked up you have to press the buttons A and D to wiggle from the killers grasp. When you get hooked, do not attempt escape unless the match will be over if you don't try. Attempting escape has a 4% chance and will greatly speed up the sacrificing process. On your second hook you will have to spam the spacebar button to struggle from the entity. Do '''NOT '''stop struggling when somebody is saving you, you will die. Failing to struggle will sacrifice you to the entity, and the third hook you are immediately sacrificed. To stall the killer or to escape a chase, survivors use things known as windows and pallets. You are only able to vault a window 3 times in a chase, but looping pallets can be more efficient. Simply looping around debris near a pallet can buy your team up to 2 minutes of time for working on generators. Survive with friends This option allows you to play as survivor and survive with your friends (literally what the title is!). To join your friends, first you need to have added them on roblox and they have accepted, and then both of you type Create into the text box and press Confirm. You will then be sent to survive with friends lobby and every friend needs to press Ready at the bottom right of their screen to play with each other. Killer: Your main objective as a killer is to hunt down survivors and sacrifice them to the entity. This can be done by hooking someone 3 times. Killers can also break generators by holding the space bar button on a generator. The generator will regress over time unless a survivor touches the generator during the regression. Killers have different powers depending on what character you choose, when you are on the "Play as Killer" area on the main menu. You always have a melee weapon and you need to hit survivors twice, thus downing them and you can pick them up and hook the survivor. When survivors use pallet looping/windows to their advantage, killers do things that are called "mindgames". When you do a mindgame, you simply do something that the survivors do not expect and can sometimes result on a hit towards a survivor. Remember, do not overdo this as really good players will try to counter this/repetitiveness will make the survivor predict that you are going to mindgame, resulting in you farther away from the survivor or even losing the survivor.